


Oh F*ck

by buzzbuzzb1tch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzzb1tch/pseuds/buzzbuzzb1tch
Summary: Dean and Sam get back from a hunt exhausted but unable to sleep as the ever present threat of a powerful outcast leviathan looms over them. Cas, as usual, is more then prepared to die for the Dean...I-uH-I mean the world and the boys. He even writes a goodbye note, intending to leave it where Dean and Sam could find it later. However, Dean walks in on him, reads the note, and decides to finally act on his old but newly realized feelings for the angel, before it's too late.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Oh F*ck

Once again the whole world was in danger. Once again no one knew but the Winchesters and some close friends. Once again all of the pressure was on Sam and Dean Winchester to fix it.

(Please don’t be upset at this, I’m only on season 11)

Dean sighed. This whole “End Of The World” was starting to seem normal as it became a routine. When was the final shabang? He knew he wasn’t able to escape this life, not properly at least. There would always be another hunt up until the day he died. One boss fight after another like a bad, never ending video game. 

He finished getting ready, Sam was already waiting in the car. Dean did one final mirror check, quickly fixing an out of place strand of hair. He grabbed his duffle bag with a grunt and strut out of the motel room, locking it behind him. 

Dean walked up to the Impala’s trunk and threw the black duffle in before getting in. Sam looked up from the book he had his nose in. 

“Took you long enough, Princess,” he said.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Dean grunted, he started the car, turned on his tunes,drove off. The clock read 7:30. 

It’s too fucking early, Dean thought. 

Sam and Dean stopped at a Diner for breakfast. They sat down at a table and waited for the waitress to come ask them what they wanted. The two looked at eachother, noting the shared exhaustion. Maybe they wouldn’t be as tired if they hadn’t stayed up until 4 in the morning doing research.

Dean balled his fists on the table and placed his head on them briefly before the waitress came over to their table.

She was blonde, tall, skinny and beautiful, couldn’t have been more than 25. Just Dean’s type. Dean was obviously checking her out and was about to make a move before he saw the scowl on Sam’s face. His smile faded into an uncomfortable smirk.

The waitress made it to the table, looking just as done with life as the boys sitting in front of her and asked with just a hint of annoyance what they wanted.

“I’ll have a bacon cheese burger, extra onions, extra cheese and bacon, with fries on the side and a coffee, black” Dean said(of course). She jotted it down and turned her head to Sam.

“Uh, egg white Omelette with coffee, please.” He responded with a respective grin. He was always too formal when ordering food, Dean thought.

The waitress left to relay their orders to the chef. 

Dean finally looked around the Diner, they were the only ones in there with the exception of a lonely old man sitting at the high rise counter, staring at our waitress’ ass. Dean nudged Sam’s arm to draw his attention to it, trying hard to stuffle his laugh. 

Sam looked and immediately looked back at Dean with an annoyed face. 

“What?” Dean asked, still grinning with amusement. Sam’s expression remained unwavering, “C’mon. That’s funny.”

Sam remained unamused. “We have to work” he buried his face back in the book and kept it there, even when the waitress sauntered over carrying a tray with their food and coffee, which was unusual for a diner but it was early. Dean eagerly tore into his burger and wondered what the day would bring. They were planning to meet up with Castiel back at the bunker. They were only in town for a case involving some odd hybrid between a vampire and changeling. It was weird, but so were monsters. 

Dean thoughts wandered back to their blue eyed angel friend as he took a long swig of his black coffee. He felt a small smile spread over his face as he pictured the confused look on the scruffy face when some human trait or tradition didn’t make sense to him. He pictured softly kissing the plump pink lips, running his fingers through his beautiful black hair, questioning the chances of being able to cuddle up next to him as they binged Orange Is The New Black(Dean would have to explain to him the meaning of the title). Before he met the beautiful angel Dean was certain about his sexuality, he had forced down any thoughts or feelings about other boys in any other way than platonic. He still felt slightly uncomfortable thinking of Castiel in that way. Dean wasn’t entirely sure if it was internalized homophobia or the fact that he didn’t know if Cas felt the same way as him. His smile faded to a slight frown at the thought of rejection. 

“Dean.” Sam said, jerking Dean out of his trance, “Earth to Dean, please respond.” Sam continued sarcastically, getting an annoyed look out of Dean. “What were you thinking about?” 

Dean felt his cheeks start to heat up, “Uh, nothing. What’s up?”

Sam obviously didn’t believe him but didn’t pry, filling Dean with relief.

“I might have found a way to defeat her.” Sam offered the book to Dean, who had just taken another big bite of cheeseburger, causing Sam to retract his offer and instead read it out loud to him, “it says here we need something called the “Arrow of Brahma”, I haven’t been able to find a location but we can run things over with Cas back at the bunker.”

There it was again, that name. That one syllable that could bring a smile to his face or take it away.

They finished their breakfast, paid, and got back on the road. 

…

Dean was the first inside and once he got in he immediately headed towards his room to get some shut eye. His plans were foiled by Sam grabbing the back of his loose t-shirt and dragging him to the Study where Cas was waiting. Dean sighed in annoyance and exhaustion. “Come on, man.” he said with exasperation. 

“Stay. I’m gonna go see if we have any books on the Arrow.” Sam said, nudging Dean towards the brightly lit table in the center of the room where Cas was sitting. 

Dean made eye contact with Cas as he approached the table, sitting across from him. He put his head on the table, giving into his body’s plea for relaxation. He almost fell asleep like that but couldn’t for some reason. He lifted his head enough to see Cas staring at him with a slightly confused and concerned look on his face.

“What?” Dean asked, feeling his jaw hit the table with the word.

“You seem, tense,” Cas replied in his usual monotone voice, “I could fix it?” he offered, starting to reach out to Dean.

“Nah,” Dean said, he didn’t think he could handle feeling the angel’s soft fingers touching him, especially with the massive hangover he was suffering through.

Cas pulled his hand back, looking slightly hurt. Dean felt an apology rising in his throat, it was interrupted by Sam walking back into the room with a small stack of different sized books in his hands. He put three in two in front of each of them.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Cas asked.

“Where the arrow of Bra-man or something is.” Dean said, still unmoving from the position he was in.

“Brahma,” Sam corrected, shooting Dean a sour look, “it should be able to stop Aella.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his goody two shoes brother before sighing and lifting his head up to scan through the novels. 

They read through all the books in the library with no luck on finding its location. At that point Dean was almost completely knocked out. He heard Cas say something about using his angelic powers to look for it but Dean was too tired to register what his actual words were. He checked the time on his phone, it was almost two in the morning which didn’t seem too late but Dean had only gotten a few hours of beauty sleep the night before. He stood and mumbled something about hay to Sam before finding his way to his room. The second his head hit the pillows he was out, not even bothering to change out of his sweaty clothes. That night he dreamed happily about guns and a certain pair of blue eyes. 

It didn’t last long before he was getting shaken awake by a familiar pair of hands.

“Ugh,” Dean moaned sleepily, “What time is it?” 

“Dude, is three in the afternoon,” Sam said, chuckling slightly, “I thought you were dead.”

Dean sat up wondering if he looked as dead as he felt, “Who says I’m not.” he joked back.

“Cas is back with the arrow.” 

“Sweet. Do we have a plan of attack?” Dean questioned, not sure of what answer he wanted.

“No, we were waiting for you to wake up.” Sam said, with a note of sarcasm. 

“Really? Wow, I’m flattered.” Dean replied, squinting up at him with a half smile on his face and yawned.

“Don’t be,” Sam said, “I said we shouldn’t wait but Cas insisted.”

That caught Deans attention, “Oh?” his voice hitched a little.

“Yeah, I guess he thought you’d be awake sooner.” Sam smiled, “get changed and meet us in the kitchen, you reek.”

Dean scrambled up as soon as Sam had left the room, his face felt hot at the thought of Cas thinking about him. He quickly got changed and attempted to cover up his scent with some cheap cologne and deodorant before heading to the kitchen. When he got there Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop, clicking away at the keys. He made eye contact with Cas who was leaning on the counter with his usual serious face. Dean quickly looked him up and down with a smile. Cas shot back a cute confused look. 

Dean moved over to Cas, getting uncomfortably close, before he reached around him and poured himself a cup of coffee. Cas looked slightly panicked at the act but calmed down once Dean sat at the table. 

“Got any leads, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Nothing on Aella but I might have found another case.” Sam responded, not looking up from the screen, “a werewolf in Massachusetts, three dead, two missing. Sounds interesting, wanna check it out.”

“Oh, come on man,” Dean answered in exasperation, “we just got off a case.”

“You don’t have to-”

“No.” Dean interrupted, “I’ll go. Just let me get a shower in.”

Dean walked into his room after showering in his usual Jeans, flannel, and gray shirt. He was rubbing his damp hair with a towel. Cas was standing by his desk. He was inspecting something in his hand that Dean couldn’t see what though. 

“Jesus, Cas.” he said, with a slight tone of annoyance. 

Cas whipped around, surprised at the sudden words. He quickly hid the paper he was holding behind his back.

“What the Hell are you doing here, man?” Dean asked, glancing towards the angel’s arms. 

“I-uh…” Cas stuttered, reaching for an excuse but not being able to grasp one.

Dean moved one step closer to him, “What’s that you got there?” he said gesturing to Cas’s arms while moving closer. 

“It’s nothing,” Cas responded nervously, “just something about the case.”

At this point Dean was close enough to Castiel that a slight movement of his hand could have him touching the angel’s arm. Cas was backed up against the desk, his back was leaned back towards the desk. His blue eyes were wide with a mixture of confusion and panic. 

Dean reached behind Cas and grabbed the note, not breaking eye contact. He slowly unfolded the note. 

“Dean…” Cas said, a hint of warning in his voice.

Dean looked down and read the note. It was a Good-bye note. From Cas. Dean felt a sudden rush of emotions. 

“Cas?” he said, voice breaking slightly, “Cas, what is this?”

“It’s- I-” Cas started to say. He never finished the thought.

Dean closed the distance between the two, pressing his lips to Castiel’s. Cas gasped at the unexpected action. Dean had pictured this moment a thousand times but never thought it would be like this. Cas didn’t return the gesture. Dean stopped and pulled back, cheeks flushed, looking embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, backing up to sit on his bed with his hands in his face. Cas remained leaned against the desk. His face was frozen in shock, slowly processing what had just happened before slowly walking over to stand above Dean. He squatted down in front of him. Cas felt his mind and heart racing. He reached up and gently tugged Dean’s hands away. 

Dean’s face was already damp with tears but another betrayed him, running quickly down his cheek. Cas raised his hand to Dean’s face. His palm pressed against Dean’s cheek as he wiped some of the moisture from under the closed eye. Cas lifted his head and let his lips meet Dean’s once again. Dean melted into the kiss. 

It started soft with their lips barely on eachother. Dean grabbed Cas’s face to keep him close as he pressed further into the kiss. Cas moved his hand from Dean’s cheek up to his still wet hair. It felt cool as it slid through his fingers but it quickly warmed at his touch. 

Their lips separated after a little while. They pressed their foreheads together, not ready to stop touching but too overwhelmed with emotion to continue the kiss. What little space there was left between them filled with their heavy breath. 

Cas moved his hand around Dean’s arm and trailed it around his torso to lock with the other one, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean sank down to the ground on his knees. They slumped into each other. Dean breathed in Castiel’s smell. 

They sat there for seemingly hours, relishing in what had just happened. Fear that they might wake up and find it was a dream settling in their hearts. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I had ever written. It was an odd experience. I had to use a completely different writing style and writing point of view. It's not that great but it was a fun experience and it helped me improve on my writing. I posted it on tumblr and it got a lot of attention, a surprising amount. I hope you like it too!  
> -AOG


End file.
